La mejor forma de llegar a tu corazón
by Vainillaconchocolate
Summary: Spencer era un chico normal…o eso parecía. La verdad era que tenía un amigo, uno muy especial, no solo porque tuviera sentimientos hacia él, sino que porque era un fantasma. /sigo odiando al puto summary/ Ectofeature.


**Título: **La mejor forma de llegar a tu corazón.

**Idioma:** Español.

**Palabras: **2.121 (lol)

**Resumen: **Spencer era un chico normal…o eso parecía. La verdad era que tenía un amigo, uno muy especial, no solo porque tuviera sentimientos hacia él, sino que porque era un fantasma.

**Advertencias: **Lo escribí a las 4:30am del jueves así que...quiza no tenga lógica y tenga faltas y blahblahblah, sé que pude haberlo editado...pero no les voy a mentir...me dio flojera xD  
Es un Au, así que...lalala, pueden leer, quedan advertidos de cualquier unicornio que aparezca en medio de la historia(?).

**Los personajes pertenecen a Jan Van Rijsselberge.**

* * *

Spencer era un chico normal…o eso parecía. La verdad era que tenía un amigo, uno muy especial, no solo porque tuviera sentimientos hacia él, sino que porque era un fantasma. Se habían conocido desde hacía un par de años, eran muy unidos a pesar de ser "primos". Cada día iban juntos a la escuela y…bueno, se la pasaban todo el día juntos…claro que con Rajeev y Shanilla.

Una tarde, a unos minutos del recreo, el director Ponzi apareció en el salón de clases para dar un anuncio, uno que puso a Billy excesivamente emocionado.

-La próxima semana se llevara a cabo el concurso de talentos anual desgraciadamente yo no seré quien lo juzgue -dijo Ponzi con cierta emoción interna- será un jurado sorpresa. Tienen hasta mañana para inscribirse…Y señor Wright –miró a Spencer serio- No quiero volver uno de sus shows del terror otra vez, no crea que no me arrepiento de haberlo sacado de la lista negra del concurso –advirtiendo esto se fue dejando a muchos parloteando que podrían hacer y cuestionándose quienes estarían en el jurado.

-¡¿Broamigo oíste eso?! –comenzó entonces Billy.

-Sí Billy…pero no puedo hacer mis shows naturales o estaré fuera…otra vez...

-Pf, no entiendes?! Podrías cantar una beeeella canción para Mallory –canturreo.

-¿Mallory? ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? –preguntó algo perdido el castaño.

-Creí que te gustaba…

-Oh, si…heh…-apoyó la cabeza contra el libro de historia en la mesa aun viendo a Billy, la verdad era que hace mucho había dejado de gustarle Mallory y había cambiado a la chica perfecta por cierto individuo más…cool?

-¿Ya no te gusta?

-No es eso –mintió, a veces era demasiado obvio y prefería seguir en una mentira donde aún le gustaba la pelirroja- Digamos que renuncié. Es demasiado inalcanzable para mí.

-¡Pues es el momento perfecto para que se vuelva alcanzable y esté loca por ti! –Sonrió el fantasma abrazándolo del cuello- Vamos hermano, con mi ayuda todo te saldrá perfecto~

-Hehe, está bien Billy…pero con mi ánimo es más fácil hacer que Lolo salga con Rajeev.

-Oh, hermanito, no te pongas así, tienes al fabuloso Billy Joe Cobra de tu lado –giñó un ojo y tocaron la campana para salir al recreo.

Pasaron las clases y el par de chicos…o bueno, el chico y el fantasma, fueron a inscribir a Spencer en dicho concurso y luego fueron directo a casa. Hablaron todo el camino sobre que podría cantar Spencer, el cual seguía sacando sus terroríficas ideas obviamente negadas por Cobra. Al final acabaron por elegir una del mismo fantasma ex-ídolo musical, la primera que leía Spencer que no hablaba del narcisismo de Billy.

-Y… ¿qué te parece bro? –preguntó el fantasma algo nervioso…como si aquella canción tuviera un mensaje oculto para cierto lector.

-¡Esta genial! No puedo creer que la hayas escrito… ¿Para quién era?

-Uhm…para alguien especial…nadie importante…ahora, vamos a practicar –inconscientemente tomó de la mano al menor haciendo aparecer en él un sonrojo leve.

-L-la verdad es que estoy cansado… ¿podríamos hacerlo mañana? Es sábado y tendremos más tiempo…solo digo… -el chico miraba al suelo tratando de ocultar su nerviosa mirada.

-Está bien…pero mañana temprano, debo enseñarte mucho sobre tocar la guitarra –suspiró y se metió en la cama del castaño- Vamos broamigo, a dormir –El chico obedeció riendo por lo bajo, tomó su pijama, se fue a cambiar al baño y luego se metió a la cama con Billy. Hace mucho dormían juntos, era una costumbre que se había vuelto un placer para Spencer y secretamente para Billy también.

Un momento hubo, en el que ambos se quedaron chocando espaldas, ambos pensando en el otro inconscientemente. Billy no quería que cantara para Mallory, pero quería apoyarlo, después de todo, era un fantasma y no podría darle a Spencer lo mismo… Spencer no quería cantar para Mallory, pero se aprovecharía de la oportunidad para cantarle a quien de verdad amaba, aunque ese alguien no sintiera lo mismo.

A la mañana siguiente practicaron sin parar hasta la hora de la comida. Todas esas horas Billy usó desde los términos más simples hasta los más complejos para explicarle al chico como tocar la guitarra y afinar la voz. Todas esas horas Spencer no dejo de mirar embobado al fantasma.

Terminada la hora de la comida tomaron un muy merecido descanso y fueron al Wi-fri para verse con Rajeev y Shanilla.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal los ensayos? –pregunto la morena al par que venía llegando.

-De maravilla, Spencer no es tan malo como creí.

-Wow, gracias amigo…-¿eso era un cumplido?

-Siempre te tuve fe hermano.

-Por eso decías que sería un caso perdido ayer –dijo Rajeev viendo a Billy, el cual tenía una mirada de "cállate ahora o te lanzo por la ventana".

-Vaya Baruch, yo creí que me tenías más fe que eso –el castaño puso una sonrisa burlona al pronunciar ese nombre recibiendo por parte del mencionado una mirada fulminante, no era muy apegado a que lo llamaran así. La muchacha que se mantenía observándolos discutir entre ellos con bromas pesadas se levantó y fue a ver si sus malteadas ya estaban listas, al volver se encontró con los tres chicos sentados haciéndose los niños buenos para que les entregaran sus pedidos, los cuales, además de ser siempre los mismos, Shanilla les traía.

-…parecen niños pequeños –comentó la chica y se sentó entregándoles sus malteadas. Hablaron un buen rato y la morena se dio cuenta de ciertas miradas perdidas que se daban el ectoplasma andante y el muchacho a su lado.- Spencer ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? –sonrió la muchacha recibiendo una afirmación por parte del contrario. Se levantaron y se alejaron un poco de Billy y Rajeev.

-¿Qué pasa Shanilla?

-Estas siendo demasiado obvio.

-¿eh?

-Que se nota que te gusta Billy –volvió a sonreír notando un sonrojo por parte del chico, el cual estaba a punto de negar lo afirmado cuando se vio interrumpido por la chica nuevamente.- Cuando lo miras tus ojos tienen un brillo especial, y siempre que estas con él veo tus ánimos elevarse.

-¿Así de obvio? –se resignó el castaño.

-Sep… ¿Por qué aceptaste que te enseñara una canción para Mallory?

-Realmente no lo sé…supongo que cantaré más para Billy que para Mallory…-suspiró.

-¿Me dejas ver la letra?

-Claro, ten –saco de su bolsillo su celular y abrió la nota que tenía la canción escrita. La joven la leyó fascinada y enternecida.

-Así que es correspondido~

-¿¡Q-qué?! –la cara del chico se volvió de todos los rojos posibles solo con imaginar que aquello fuera correspondido- ¿C-cómo estas tan segura?

-Relee la canción y entenderás heh –le devolvió su celular y fueron a sentarse nuevamente.

En ese pequeño momento el castaño no dejo de ver al ectoplasma parlante, se hacía obvio pero no le importaba, trataba de averiguar qué demonios tenía la canción para hacer decir eso a su amiga. Terminaron sus malteadas, hicieron el tonto para reír un rato y luego se fueron a sus respectivos hogares. Según Billy aun debía enseñarle unos trucos a Spencer y debían practicar la letra.

* * *

Al fin llegó el día esperado. En la tarde luego de clases se fueron corriendo a casa a preparar las últimas cosas y hacer los últimos ensayos.

_-"You've got that smile, you got it all__  
__I know I'm right, you think I'm dead wrong__  
__You've got that face__  
__You've got that laugh__  
__I know you're shy__  
__And girl I like that…"_-inició cantando Spencer, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Shanilla quiso decirle en el wi-fri…releyó la canción y se notó como en algunas partes de la letra decía chico en vez de chica y al final tenía unos borrones con una S en un corazón "_realmente eres estúpido Spens_" pensó para sí mismo el menor.

-Oye hermano ¿estás bien? –preguntó el mayor, que se había quedado viendo como el menor tenía la vista clavada en el papel- No es momento para nervios, tenemos dos horas, debe salir bien.

-¿No crees que estas exagerando? –sonrió el cineasta ahora viendo a su ectoplasma.

-No…debe salir bien bromosaurio, lo que sea por tu felicidad~ -soltó repentinamente sin pensar, y cuando se dio cuenta su cara estaba más que sonrojada.

-Wow… ¿enserio? –se acercó un poco al castaño.

-P-pues claro…heh…Spen…cer…-ambos estaban más cerca de lo debido, ninguno tenía intenciones de separarse.

-¿Si Billy?

-Yo…-ahí, a pocos centímetros de una perfecta unión de labios…sonó el celular del mayor. El sonido los asusto al punto de salir alejándose a más de un metro de distancia.- H-hola, quién habla? … ¿¡QUÉ?! …¡Ya vamos!

-¿Q-qué pasa? –preguntó curioso el moreno viendo a su ahora alarmado amigo.

-No hay tiempo, Ponzi adelanto el concurso ¡Y NO NOS DIJO NADA! ¡Y VAMOS TAAAARDEE!

-Hijo de pu…-no pudo terminar cuando fue agarrado de la espalda y elevado por el fantasma para salir volando por la ventana y llegar a la escuela a tiempo.

Al llegar Shanilla los esperaba con la guitarra que usaría Spencer y Rajeev esperaba entre el público con Mallory. Se dieron un último consejo y nombraron a Spencer para salir al escenario.

Pero algo cambió…Spencer no miraba a Mallory…miraba a Billy, por primera vez lo hacía de manera desapercibida. El fantasma estaba despistado, estaba hablando con la morena a su lado. Nadie oía su conversación.

Al finalizar el show de Spencer apareció Rajeev con la pelirroja "solicitada". Los dejaron solos y hablaron un rato, pero nuevamente, fue una conversación que nadie escuchó.

Cuando acabo finalmente todo, Spencer y Billy se fueron a casa con las manos vacías, solo bastó un soborno de Lolo al jurado y el premio le fue arrebatado al verdadero ganador.

Al llegar a casa el par subió directo a la habitación.

-Oye macabroni…-empezó el ex artista musical.

-¿Quep?

-¿Qué tal te fue con Mallory?

-Oh…pues…-la conversación que tuvo con ella volvió a su cabeza.

_**Flashback.**_

-Cantaste realmente genial Spencer, no sabía que tenías tal habilidad –dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

-Gracias Mallory…lamento que no hayas podido participar este año.

-Está bien…aunque hubiera participado el premio hubiese sido para ti –ambos rieron levemente.- Oye, Rajeev dijo…que la canción tenía un motivo…sentimental y eso…

-Oh, si…

-No te preocupes.

-¿Eh? –el muchacho se encontraba desentendido.

-Sé que Rajeev dijo que iba para mi…pero yo lo vi en tus ojos Spencer…veías a alguien más –sonrió.

_**Fin flashback. **_

-Me fue bastante bien –dijo con una sonrisa recibiendo otra sonrisa…pero más picara.

-¿Spencer tuvo sus besitos de la señorita perfecta~?

-Hahaha, no, somos amigos –esta respuesta dejo impactado al fantasma ¿¡CÓMO HABIA RECHAZADO A SPENCER?! ¿¡CÓMO SPENCER DIJO QUE HABÍA SALIDO BIEN?!

-Ah…hermano no mientas. Se supone que debía quedar enamorada, looooca por ti.

-Calma Billy, ella se dio cuenta.

-¿Cuenta? ¿De qué?

-Voy a bañarme, ya vengo –evadió el responder esa pregunta y se metió al baño con una sonrisa ahora burlona. Le fascinaba dejar con dudas a su primo.

-¡Spencer odio que me dejes así! –se sentó en la cama cruzado de piernas y de brazos recordando la conversación que le tocó tener con Shanilla…

_**Flashback.**_

-Spencer te ama –afirmó la muchacha al fantasma dejándolo con una cara de póker.

-N-no, él le está cantando a Mallory y adem…-no pudo terminar cuando se vio interrumpido.

-Te esta cantando a ti, acepto cantar para poder declarase…pero no dijo a quien se iba a declarar. Solo date cuenta, la forma en que te mira, como suben sus ánimos contigo… ¡y a ti te pasa igual! Solo admitan de una vez que están hechos el uno para el otro.

-Pero…yo no pued…-nuevamente interrumpido.

-Billy…realmente crees que Spencer se detendrá solo porqué eres un fantasma?

_**Fin Flashback.**_

El castaño salió del baño con la pijama ya puesta encontrándose con un fantasma viendo al techo.

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó viendo al contrario, el cual no despegaba la mirada del techo y parecía no haberse percatado de la presencia del menor.- ¿Billy…? Cobra, oye, Billy…-aun el fantasma veía al techo- ¡Baruch! –nada- ¿Me vas a ignorar por no decirt…-antes de acabar la pregunta fue callado por un beso, un beso frío y cálido a la vez, un beso que lo dejo con los ojos como platos, el corazón como pelota saltarina dentro de su pecho y la sangre en las mejillas.- B-B-B-B-Billy…tú me…

-Sí… ¿estuvo mal? Shanilla me dijo unas cosas y no sé si…sean verdaderas…y…es raro ¿verdad?

-Billy…-lo sujeto de la cara con ambas manos- ¿Tú me quieres?

-Eso es poco…

-Te amo Billy –ahora el castaño fue quien dio el beso, el cual fue correspondido.

-También te amo Spencer…

Aquella noche fue su noche…aunque casi quedaron descalificados del concurso por llegar tarde…aunque no ganaron el primer lugar…fue su noche. La noche donde ambos tocaron el corazón del otro correspondida, sentimental y físicamente.

* * *

No me maten, los deje advertidos antes de leer :'D -huye huidamente- (?)


End file.
